Sueño
by Circe Salazar
Summary: ¿Había sido un sueño? Era tonto, ese milenario espirítu jamás haría algo como eso ni soñando. Era un tabú, algo prohibido. Para siempre.


1\. Yu-Gi-Oh! es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, esta publicación es de mi autoría

2\. Contador de palabras: 888 palabras

3\. Espero que lo disfruten

* * *

Yami había estado todo el día dentro del Rompecabezas. Era la segunda semana desde que recuperó sus memorias y sentía todo tan distante. Su creciente sentimiento por Yugi era constantemente aplastado por él mismo, al ver a otra persona en él. Por ver sangre y carne en él, la misma que corrió por sus venas mientras vivía.

Decidió echar un vistazo y ver lo que sucedía fuera del artículo donde residía, encontrándose con su compañero profundamente dormido, la cadena del colgante entre sus manos, mejor dicho dedos, evitando que se cayera de la cama.

Aquello removió tantas cosas dentro de él.

Atem miró aquello con la ternura de un hermano aliviado de ver a su familia nuevamente respirando, ya sabiendo las consecuencias de sus actos pero para Yami era también tierno de una forma completamente distinta.

Se había enamorado.

Amaba a aquel muchacho que era digno de ser libre de él y vivir su vida. Estar fuera de todos los peligros por los que pasaron y mucho más.

Con cuidado se acercó al mismo, arrodillándose para estar frente a frente. Sus ojos delineaban cada parte del rostro de Yugi, reconociéndole como a su igual, como a su hermano Heba, pero también como a su igual en otro sentido. Veía a su compañero, aquel que hizo todo por acercársele.

Y lo había conseguido. Se le acercó, logrando dominarle de una manera que comprendió hasta hacía poco, antes de toda la aventura de unas horas por recuperar su memoria. Había sido poco después del inicio de las finales de ciudad batallas cuando se dio por enterado _qué_ era.

Reteniéndose un poco, acercó su transparente mano y acomodó las sábanas con las que el joven se tapaba. Él no sabría qué tan fría podría llegar a ser una noche si no tomaba posesión del cuerpo que su compañero le daba. Tampoco lo haría, dejaría al joven dormir.

Era lo justo.

Después de tantas cosas, después de tantos peligros, una noche de buen sueño sería grata. Y muchas más después de todos los males a los que le ató. Por accidente tocó el hombro del mismo, causando una mínima expresión. Dormía de manera profunda.

 _¿Qué quieres con él?_ , le susurró aquella voz en su cabeza, la de su yo pasado. Le estaba regañando. Soltó un bufido, levantándose de allí para sentarse en la silla del escritorio del joven Moto y ver hacia el cielo, cruzado de piernas. _Responde, ¿qué es lo que quieres con él?_

El de piel blanca no respondió. Se le hacía un poco extraño el tener que ocultar una segunda recámara dentro de la propia, donde una segunda personalidad habitaba. La de Atem, su viejo yo, aquel que poseía las memorias más dolorosas.

 _Nada_. Dijo. No quería nada, no podrían tenerlo. Tener ese sentimiento se le hacía el mayor castigo que cualquier Dios pudiera darle. _No quiero nada con él._

 _Mientes._

Bufó nuevamente. Apoyó el brazo derecho sobre el lugar de estudios de su amigo y colocó su cabeza sobre la mano sin separar la mirada del cielo. No era el mismo de hacía 3000 años. Era muy distinto. Tan distinto que le recordaba su lugar y ese no era en el plano en el que estaba, estaba con sus viejos amigos, aquellos que murieron al protegerle tanto durante la dura batalla contra Zork como después, creando su mito para regresarle. Por haber sido tan drástico en la decisión de encerrarse.

¿Qué le había quedado? Carecía del _Ba_ suficiente para llamar a algún Dios y hacer aquello que hizo cuando sus amigos del presente fueron era impensable para él. Más muerto que vivo decidió lo mejor para su pueblo y el mundo en general.

 _No puedes engañarte._

Aquella molesta voz otra vez. Su rostro se deformó en una expresión de profundo desprecio.

 _Lo amas_.

Golpeó con su puño la superficie en la que se apoyaba, no provocando ni el más mínimo ruido.

 _Admítelo, te enamoraste_.

 _No lo hice_. Respondió luego de largo rato.

El joven de ojos grandes los entreabrió, confundido por la enorme negativa que le brindaba el objeto con su más valioso tesoro. Le vio, a su otro yo con una cara de pocos amigos y un aura bastante molesta.

Más confundido todavía, intentó moverse cuando, de improvisto, estampó sus labios contra los propios. Había sido un casto roce y de esa manera tan inestable con la que se sentía. Era él, era su otro yo.

Aturdido trató de levantarse completamente. Su otro yo no estaba afuera. ¿Había sido acaso eso un sueño? Lo dudaba bastante pero podría tener lógica. Miró al reloj que descansaba serenamente sobre su escritorio y notó la hora.

4:10 a.m.

Llevó una de sus manos al rostro, acariciándolo. Miró al rompecabezas entre sus dedos y sonrió. Aquello lo había provocado. Se acomodó nuevamente, preguntándose si era obvio en aquellos sentimientos desarrollados hacia aquel espíritu protector.

Para él sí. Lo era.

Como aquel sueño. ¿Quién soñaba que un espíritu milenario te besara?

Solo él. Herido y a sabiendas que jamás se le declararía. Al menos no en aquellos tiempos. Además, estaba muerto, era un enorme tabú. Nadie le vería, su relación no sería normal, cualquiera le recriminaría con los ojos. Incluidos ellos, sus otros amigos que logró hacer por el Rompecabezas.

Miró el techo un largo rato antes de perderse y dormirse.

Profundamente.

* * *

¡Debía publicar esta cosa! ¡Lo juro! Era mi supuesta escena del beso que he mencionado varias veces en capítulos anteriores de Memorias. Juro que al principio no iba a terminar así pero me gustó más el resultado de lo que sucedió de lo que tenía planeado. Nuevamente, lo publicaré en inglés con ese asqueroso manejo del idioma que tengo xD pero bueno, hubo gente a la que le gustó mi traducción o intento de la misma xD por lo que~

Bueno, ¿qué más puedo decir? Nada salvo que me den sus comentarios~

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
